Luna Lovegood Forever
by The Awesome and Crazy Writer
Summary: Fred fancies Luna. Luna fancies Fred. So, of course, Ginny and George butt in and make sure they get together. A Fred/Luna fic. From OotF to eight years before the Epilogue. Mostly canon. Fred still dies.


**A/N: Here's a one shot for one of my favorite Harry Potter ships. I love this ship a lot, so here's a one-shot. Starts around March 1996, Order of the Phoenix and it ends sometime in 2009 before September. Hope you like it!**

* * *

...George POV...

"Talk to her!"

"What?" Fred asked.

"Luna. You like her. Now talk to her!"

"First of all, I don't like her. Second of all, even if I did she's only a fourth year! She's also Ginny's friend!"

"So?"

"We've both seen Ginny when she's angry."

"Yeah, poor Ron."

"He deserved it though. If she didn't punch him, I would have."

"Why? It was because he was making fun of Loony Lovegood."

"Her names Luna! And I li- I hate you."

"No you don't. We all know I'm your favorite twin."

"George, you're my only twin."

"Exactly," I said.

"Hey Fred and George!" said Ginny as she sat down next to us in the courtyard.

"WE WERENT TALKING ABOUT LUNA!"

"You better not have. Did what happen with Ron teach you nothing?"

"Actually, we were talking about Luna," I said,"Because Freddie here fancies her."

"YOU DO!"

"No..."

"Merlins pants you do! Bye guys! George, make sure Fred doesn't move!"

"I'm Fred, but alright!"

...

...Luna POV...

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere you'll like."

"The Forbidden Forest?"

"No."

"The Astronomy Tower?"

"No."

"The kitchens?"

"No."

"Then where?"

"Somewhere!"

"Are there Nargles?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay then."

...

...Still Luna POV...

"Here we are," said Ginny.

"Why are we here? Oh look, it's your brothers!" I said wanting desperately to get out of here. Not because I like Fred or anything, what are you talking about? I'm talking about all the wrackspurts around him...them, I mean them!

"Have fun!" Ginny said as she pushed me towards Fred and George did the same to him. They ran off and they left us both feeling awkward.

"So...um...hey."

"Hey."

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well the sky for starters," I said.

"True," he said, laughing.

"Do you know why Ginny and George did that?"

"No," he squeaked as he immediately turned as red as his hair.

"Well, I'm glad I'm talking to you," I said.

"You are?"

"Yeah, I like talking to people. Even if they think I'm loony."

"You're not loony, you're Luna."

"Thanks," I said as I felt myself turning red.

"Any time, what are friends for?"

"Friends?" I asked.

"Er...yeah... I mean if you want us to be," he said.

"I would love to be your friend!" I said as I jumped up, hugged him, and skipped away. I wouldn't know until later how red he was.

...

...Still Luna POV...

 _Dear Luna,_

 _I don't want to be your friend. And I hate myself for not telling you this in person. I fancy you, Luna. I have since the DA started. I didn't want to tell you because you're my sister's friend and you're three years younger than me, but I don't care anymore. I fancy you, Luna Lovegood. And if you don't feel the same, it's okay. If you do, you know where I'll be._

 _Fred_

"The bloody idiot couldn't tell me when he was still here," I muttered.

"What?" asked the girl next to me.

"Nothing," I said.

"Hey, you're Luna, right? I'm Katie. I'm in the DA as well."

"Oh, yes. You disarmed George, I believe?" I said laughing.

"And you gave Neville quite a back injury," she said, laughing as well.

We kept talking and laughing for quite a while.

"I don't get why people call you loony, you seem perfectly sane to me," she said.

"Not a lot of people would agree with you on that."

"I doubt that," she said.

"I'm called loony for a reason."

"Well it's a stupid reason. I better get going, hope I run into you again soon!"

"Ditto!" I said as she walked off. She's really nice, but there were quite a few wrackspurts hanging around her. I wonder what's troubling her.

...

...Fred POV...

"Hello Luna."

"Hi George."

"It's Fred."

"No, you're George."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Your hair is slightly longer and Fred is one twelfth an inch taller than you."

"And I thought Fred had a problem," George muttered.

I came out of the storage room and said,"Get out George."

"Okay, okay, I get it. You two want alone time," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's it, get out!" I said pushing him out of the shop and into the street.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she said.

"You weren't, we closed an hour ago."

"Good, now we don't have to rush this conversation due to the store opening in a few minutes."

"Mhmm," I agreed.

"So, your letter."

"My letter?"

"Your letter."

"What letter?"

"The one sent me after you left," she said.

"I didn't send a letter," I said.

"It had your name on it!"

"Do you have it with you?" I asked.

"Yes," she said as she grabbed it out of her bag.

I read the first word and said,"It was George."

"Oh. So you don't fancy me. I should be going now," she said as she turned to leave the shop.

Before she could go, I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward me.

"Just because I didn't write the letter, doesn't mean it wasn't true," I said.

"Just to let you know, I fancy you as well," she said rather bluntly .

"Good," I said,"Or this would be awkward."

"What would?" Luna asked.

"This," I said before I kissed her. It was soft and sweet and didn't last as long as I would've hoped.

Luna broke off the kiss after a while and said,"What are we?"

"Not sure. How about, that way we're sure, we can be boyfriend and girlfriend," I suggested."

"Sure," she said before she got distracted by something. She skipped off and I laughed, following her.

...

"Fred, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yeah, we all know she's pretty aloof and takes nothing seriously."

"Marriage is a big commitment."

"Guys, it's been almost two years. I love her and she loves me. Why not? I can propose now and we can get married when she graduates, bam!"

"I guess."

"It's your life."

...

"Luna, will you marry me?" I asked.

She turned around and said,"Of course you lunatic. Now, we have a dark wizard to destroy," before she kissed me. I put the ring on her finger and we kissed again. We didn't stop until George reminded us that we were in a battle.

"I love you," I said before me and George ran off toward the battle.

"I love you too!" she shouted before joining Cho and some other Ravenclaws helping Harry out.

...

...Luna POV...

"I...I...I...I just...can't...you know...believe he's...gone...," I said through the tears.

"I know Luna, I know," Ginny said while hugging her.

George kept muttering things about how Fred had just got engaged and how he was too young to die while crying, Percy kept saying it was all his fault, Arthur and Bill were in shock, Ron and Charlie were crying like crazy, Ginny was crying silently while she comforted me, and I was also balling my eyes out.

...

"Fred was an amazing person. He was funny, kind, and brave. He was a beloved son, brother, and fiancé. He will be greatly missed, as the Weasley Twins have affected us all in one way or another."

I waited until everyone left to go up and talk to Fred's gravestone. It read,"Fred Weasley, 1978-1998, Mischief." George is planning on being buried right next to Fred and gravestone will say"Managed". Mischief Managed. Sums those two up.

"Fred, I...I...I...I love you, Fred. You'll always be in my heart, forever."

...

People always wondered why it took so long for me and Rolf to get married and have kids. It's because I don't love him. It's not nice to say, but it's the truth. I just want people to think that I've finally moved on. Rita Skeeter's articles got more annoying than ever. So, I faked being in love with Rolf, but he is still a good friend. He's not Fred, though. He isn't and he'll never be. And since Fred is gone, I might as well pretend to be in love, get married, and have children.

...

I just gave birth to my sons. Twin boys. One looks like Rolf with my hair, we decided on Lysander. The other looks nothing like either of us. I have blonde hair and grey eyes and Rolf has brown hair and green eyes, but the baby has red hair and brown eyes. I immediately thought "Fred". But Rolf wanted to name him Lorcan, so Lorcan it is. Rolf, Lysander, and Lorcan Scamander and Luna Lovegood. You heard me right, I refuse to change my surname to anything other than Weasley. And since the Weasley I love is dead, I'm staying Luna Lovegood forever.

* * *

 **A/N: So...um...that was the saddest thing I've ever wrote. I hope you liked it and if you did please check out my other stories. Please favorite, and review if you liked it!**


End file.
